


Cauchemar

by Bassy2007



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Scary, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassy2007/pseuds/Bassy2007
Summary: An Ouran Halloween Special. POST MANGA. Tamaki has a terrifying experience.  Please read and review.  Tama/Haru minor fluff.





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello, and welcome to my 3rd Ouran One-shot. I decided to do a little something for Halloween. I got the idea from reading short, spooky stories online, so you may recognize the concept. I just decided to put my own spin on it to make it fit the story. This is POST MANGA, set in Boston.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ITS CHARACTERS. All mistakes if any, are mine. Enjoy!

Tamaki was in bliss. He'd just had a wonderful dinner date with his girlfriend, and was now getting ready for bed. He couldn't wait for Halloween. He had finally gotten Haruhi to agree to a couples costume for the Halloween party they would be hosting. Giving Antoinette a pat on her head, he climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep.

An hour later, Tamaki was awakened by a dripping sound. He got up and went to the kitchen to make sure the tap was off. As he was getting back into the bed, Antoinette nuzzled and licked his hand.

The dripping sound continued, so he went to the bathroom and made sure the tap was turned off there, as well as the shower. To be extra cautious, he double checked the toilet too. He went back to his bedroom and Antoinette once again nuzzled and licked his hand.

But the dripping continued. Getting slightly irritated, he went to see if it was raining. To his dismay, it wasn't. He came back to bed, stuck his hand under it, and the dog licked it again

Unfortunatley, the dripping continued: drip, drip, drip. This time he listened, and located the source of the dripping—it was coming from his closet! He opened the closet door, and nearly fainted. He could feel the bile rise in his throat. His poor dog, Antoinette was hanging upside down with her neck cut. Written on the inside of the door in blood was, 'EVERYTHING HAS A TONGUE.'

Tamaki opened his mouth but no sound came out. Behind him, he heard heavy breathing. Try as he might, he couldn't force his body to turn around. He could feel the sticky, wet, blood under his feet.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt whaterver hellish creature behind him get closer; its breath getting louder and louder.

A sudden scream from the other room broke him out of his stupor and he made a dash for the door not bothering to look behind him. Finding his way to the living room, his foot caught the coffee table and he fell.

He felt something wet and slimy grab his ankle. He tried to get up but was snatched back down and found himself being dragged back toward his room. "No! No! Haruhi...HARUHI!" He screamed but received no answer. Trying desperately to get away from his assailant, the thing just pulled harder.

"TA-MA-KI!" the thing knew his name! The creature began to chant his name over and over as it dragged him. "TAMAKI...TAMAKI...TAMAKI...TAMAKI...TAMAKI...TAMAKI...TAMAKI!"

"NO! STOP SAYING MY NAME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tamaki tried to grab anything he could but to no avail.

The creature flipped him over but Tamaki kept his eyes tightly shut; not wanting to see what held him. He suddenly felt pressure on his chest.

The creature said his name again. Tamaki shook uncontrollably, opened his eyes, and screamed.

***************************************************************************************************

Haruhi ran to her boyfriend's side when she heard him scream. She tried calling out to him, even shouting at one point, but he was still stuck in his nightmare. Antoinette looked at her helplessly and whined as if urging her to do something.

Haruhi began to shake him. It seemed to be working, he was slowly comming to. She applied more pressure and shook him harder "TAMAKI WAKE UP!"

With a shout, Tamaki jumped up back into the real world. He was breathing rapidly and his eyes darted around the room before they landed on the worried eyes of his girlfriend.

"Ha...ru...hi?" Not giving her a chance to answer, he grabbed her and held on for dear life.

"Tamaki...I can't breathe." But he just held tighter. Realizing he wasn't going to let up, she forced herself to relax so she could get some form of relief. "You want to tell me what that was about?" She asked after making herself more comfortable.

Tamaki took a moment to compose himself before responding. "Oh Haruhi it was awful! I- Antoinette? Where's Antoinette?" He looked around frantically for his beloved dog. She barked and nudged his hand, and she too was brought into the bone crushing hug.

"Tamaki, tell me what happened. And since when do you have night terrors?" She asked.

He released Antoinette so he could go back to clutching his girlfriend. "I don't. I- wait, Haruhi what are you doing in here?"

"Antoinette came through our conjoined door and got me. I didn't know what she wanted until I heard you scream. Now quit stalling and tell me what happened." She asked annoyed at his lack of response.

Grasping her more firmly, he took a shuttering breath. "It...it was so awful, I don't even think I could put it into words."

"Try." She ran her fingers through his hair as a sign of encouragement. After listening to his explanation, Haruhi could feel her eye twitching and a vein about to burst; which was never a good sign.

"I told you not to watch those american Stephen King movies! This is what happens when you don't listen to me!" She glared at him.

"I'm sorry!" He cowered, burying his face in her stomach. "Halloween is supposed to be fun...not scary."

"Being scared and spooked is the whole point of Halloween." She sighed. "Do you want me to call the others?"

"N-no please don't. They will just make fun of me, especially those doppelgangers." She understood this all too well. Hikaru and Kaoru had been trying to freak out Tamaki all month; even going as far as dressing up like those twin girls and reenacting a popular scene from 'The Shining', another Stephen King american classic.

"Just stay here and cuddle with me please." He begged.

"Tamaki-..." She groaned. He could be such a child sometimes.

"Ha-ru-hi I had a bad dream!" He whined giving her his signature puppy eyes.

'...a self-inflicted bad dream.' She thought but reluctantly gave in. 'Thank goodness he didn't watch the Freddie Krueger movies. He wouldn't sleep ever again.' She shifted and laid down next to him.

Just as Tamaki began to drift off, he heard a faint dripping sound. He sat up in alarm and looked at his girlfriend. "H-Haruhi...do...do you hear that?" He asked starting to tremble in fear.

"Tamaki, I just finished doing the dishes. Go...To...Sleep!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: THAT'S ALL FOLKS! No worries Antoinette is perfectly safe. No animals were harmed during the writing of this fiction. Special Shout out to Stephen King, a horror genius. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and share your thoughts!
> 
> *Cauchemar means nightmare in French. I had a hell of a time trying to come up with a title. This was the best I could do T -T *
> 
> IF YOU'RE GOING TRICK OR TREATING OR GOING TO A PARTY, PLEASE BE SAFE AND HAVE FUN!
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!
> 
> My ff.net username is krys2007


End file.
